Thank You Kaitlyn
by heidipoo
Summary: Kaitlyn's last match and speculation on why she quit. References from Main Event, January 8, 2014.


**Author's Note: Hey y'all, guess who's a sad little pickle? Me. As you have all probably heard by now, Kaitlyn has been released from the WWE, well rather quit on her own terms if you will. She and her fiancé have tweeted that she is working on other things, and no, she is not pregnant. As a favorite diva of mine, I was a little confused as to why she would just up and quit like that. I mean I know she's engaged and she wants to go out and get married and all that jazz, but I do hope that she does well in her future endeavors. I'm just glad she isn't pregnant with beefcake baby, haha. Anyway, I have a two-hour delay this morning for school because the winter weather has been crazy where I live, so instead of sleeping in, I let my imagination run wild and decided to write a oneshot. This is based on Kaitlyn's last match on Main Event on January 8, 2014. Enjoy.**

* * *

This was by far probably the most hardest thing she'd ever have to do in her life. Kaitlyn was quitting the WWE, as in she was going to ask for her release. On the bright side, at least the hybrid diva would be leaving on her own terms, instead of being fired. She wasn't happy about doing this, and she really didn't want to do it, but it was rather something that had to be done; something that was inevitable. Kaitlyn wanted to make a name for herself, and she wasn't going to do it by sitting and watching everyone else on the sidelines.

There were many reasons as to why she would have quit. First off, she knew that she was once a top diva, maybe even the best. But as soon as that reality show Total Divas came out, Kaitlyn was kicked to the curb for the other divas. This hurt, she had to admit, but she assumed that it was what was best for business. That was how life and business went sometimes, people were always looking for the new best thing, and apparently, that thing wasn't Kaitlyn. Then, there was AJ. Albeit the spitfire was indeed her best friend, she felt that the WWE was over using her just because she was the diva champion. There was also the fact that Kaitlyn was getting older. She wanted to go out and start her life, get married, and maybe even have kids some day. She also wanted to explore other career opportunities besides wrestling and bodybuilding. Being in the WWE may have opened up some windows for her.

She'd have to admit, she was going to miss her days on the road, and all her friends that were here for her in the WWE. It was what one would describe as a bittersweet feeling, and she couldn't help but to be a little sad about everything. After all, the hybrid diva hadn't even been in the business for that long, and even though she had accomplished many many different things, it still felt weird to say that she'd be quitting. But hell, maybe she'd come back one day; one day when she had explored her other options.

Tonight however, was Kaitlyn's final match as a WWE diva. It was going to be on Main Event, and the best part was that it was going to be against her best friend, AJ Lee. The two toned diva waited back stage for her call out to the ring, and she couldn't help but to feel a bit emotional, and a little shaken up. People in the company had been telling her good luck, and we'll miss you, and goodbye, all day long. Somehow, Kaitlyn still hadn't gotten used to it. She was nervous, that was for sure, but she was going to make this match a good one, after all, she had to go out with a bang so to speak.

Her music played, and she made her entrance out to the ring. The match went as planned, and it was a good match for a last one, and after it was over, she and AJ engaged in a loving hug once more like they did many times before. Kaitlyn couldn't help but to even tear up a bit as she hugged her best friend. For a final match, she was glad she could have done it against AJ. "I love you, and I'm gonna miss you." She heard AJ whisper in her ear as they parted from the hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too shorty." Kaitlyn laughed, and then she and AJ made their way back stage once more.

"Thank you Kaitlyn!" The crowd shouted over and over again, and in that moment Kaitlyn couldn't help but to feel more loved than ever. It was then she realized that people were going to miss her. They were going to miss seeing her on TV every week, they were going to miss her meet and greets, her witty WWE related tweets, her skills in the ring. It dawned on her in that very moment, that her fans actually felt for her.

"Thank you for being my last match, AJ." Kaitlyn said with a smile as they finally got back stage. AJ said nothing but merely hugged her best friend once more. Kaitlyn hugged back as well, and she was going to savor this moment forever. "Okay, okay, that's enough Lee." She joked as she pushed the smaller girl off of her.

"Sorry." AJ smiled sheepishly. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" She then asked. "I'm sure if you go talk to Vince-" She added, referring to the chairman.

"That's not it, AJ." Kaitlyn replied as she looked down at her best friend. "I love wrestling, but I've got a life to live."

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah, this is my take on things. Love it, hate it, whatever, I had to get this out of my system. Look for more fics, and more importantly, look for more Kaitmus fics soon. Love y'all.**


End file.
